You'd Be in Great Shape
by Kiiwii-Seme
Summary: Stuck inside for days can leave these two very hungry, what are they supposed to do with themselves to help with the hunger?


Casimiro had been particularly annoying lately, constantly yammering all the time. So right now, I was annoyed and extremely hungry. A snow storm had left us without a food supply for the past four days, seeing as not even the whores were out in this weather and killing people in our apartment building would be too suspicious.

I heaved a heavy sigh, looking from the window where heavy flakes still fell outside back over to the other, sending him an annoyed look. Of course, my obvious annoyance didn't stop him from going on about something or other. "Cas, shut up," I growled, although he didn't. If anything it just fueled him to talk more. It was times like this I wished I could strangle the life out of him and throw him out the window, but that wouldn't work, seeing as he'd just come back upstairs and yell at me for throwing him out said window. I turned away from once more and tried to drown him out by imagining him drowning.

It was in this time of distraction that I didn't notice that the other was slowly coming up behind me until I felt fangs brush against my neck. I spun around rather quickly, pushing him back and away from me. In this slight tussle, his fangs had managed to draw blood from me. I sent him a glare and he smirked at me. It worried me the slightest that his pupil was dilated, giving him a rather animal-esque look. "C'mon Fin, I'm hungry!" He began to try to corner me.

"And I'm not?" I asked, sidestepping him and heading over to the sink to grab a paper towel, wiping off the side of my neck. I knew the scent had already permeated the air, but it would be useful to remove the visual temptation. It was there he managed to pin me, using his height as an advantage over me. When had he gotten this close? While the hunger in me seemed to lessen my senses, it had seemed to raise Cas's predatory instinct, making this a dangerous combination.

I let out an annoyed sound when I felt his lips on mine, his fangs digging deep into my lower lip while he tried to get out as much sustenance from it as he could. My eyes widened in surprise when I felt something pushing into my abdomen. Was he getting aroused from this? I began to fight back, turning our position so I was now pinning him up against the counter. I looked him over, noting the obvious signs of arousal on the other. Other than the somewhat prominent bulge in his pants, his pupil was now severely dilated and his eyes were lidded slightly. A cocky smirk graced his lips. "I know you want me, Fin, I could taste it." While this wasn't completely untrue, it wasn't true to the point where I would act on it, even if I did have an affinity for the other.

He changed our positions once more, pinning me against the counter. And again, he kissed me, although this time he was a lot less violent and more intimate. His tongue trailed over my lower lip to remove any traces of blood there. After that his tongue made its way into my mouth, though I wasn't going to be submissive in this, my tongue fought back at this intrusion, hand moving its way upward to tug him closer using his tie.

I didn't remember how or when we got into my bedroom and lost our clothes, but I wasn't arguing with it. Mainly because my mouth was currently scraping along his collar bone, leaving short, vertical lines of blood in its wake. His hand was currently situated in my hair; pulling lightly every time I broke skin. I moved from his collar bone to trail my tongue over the streams of blood I had created, the thick liquid settling heavy on my tongue. It was sweet with arousal with a slight copper aftertaste. The taste was enough to make my member throb with need.

I pulled away from him, taking this time to look over Cas. His head was tilted backwards, mouth slightly ajar with a silent moan. His neck was sporting several bite marks and his collar bone was covered in tiny cuts, causing his throat to be stained in a light red. My gaze traveled farther downward, to his member. It stood proudly, a bead of pre-cum dribbling down the side. Another throb told me that it was time.

I didn't take the time to prepare Cas, instead just using a mixture of his blood from his chest, my spit, and pre-cum as a lubricant. "Ready?" It wasn't a question I wasn't expecting him to answer as I slowly pushed into him, giving Cas time to adjust every inch or so. This pulled him out of his trance like state, the moan that was caught up in his throat finally being released as I filled him. Once I was completely in the other, I waited for him to adjust to my size, taking this time to add onto the bite marks on his neck and wrap a hand around his pride giving it a slight squeeze before pumping it slowly. This was enough to coax another moan from the man under me.

I was just about to begin thrusting when, and I honestly don't know how he managed it, our positions changed and he was straddling me. "You're taking too long," he ground out, "You don't fuckin' have to treat me like some dainty chick." I raised a brow, but didn't argue with him as his hips started to move and he began to ride me, rather I just set my hands on his hips and helped guide him. My eyes closed and I let out a moan, head tilting back. I could practically see him grin as he leaned down to pay me back for the abuse that I took out on his neck and collar bone. His fangs sunk into my neck, then my shoulder, and I let out a sharp hiss as he even dug a fang into a sensitive nipple. My fingernails dug into his hips, tearing at the skin there.

It didn't take long with him on top of me for Cas to tire out. His hips began to slow and I soon couldn't take it any longer until I changed our position again so he was under me. My thrusts picked up and with the way my hips were, I was hitting his prostate dead on. I had Casimiro praising and cursing me all in the same breath by now. His nails raked at my back, leaving deep scratch marks in their wake. He pulled me closer to him, forcing our lips together in a violent kiss; all the while he was mumbling how much he hated me and how very much he loved me into it. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and they had a very messy battle, nicking our tongues more than once, almost getting to the point where we could hardly tell whose blood was whose.

By now Cas's hand was on his member, trying desperately to help bring him to release. I growled and grabbed his hand away, pinning both of his wrists above his head. He let out a quiet whimper, trying to arch himself so he could get some sort of friction against his erection to help coax him over the edge. I used my other arm to push him against the bed. I was going to be the one who got him off. There wasn't going to be any outside help. He struggled against me, trying so urgently to help himself to the sweet euphoria of release. I took one precise, rough thrust towards his prostate and that was what it took to push him over the edge. Thin, white spurts of cum coated our chests and he threw his head back with a cry of my name. I rode out Cas's orgasm, making sure to hit his spot every time, causing him to let out a loud moan every time. The clenching of his muscles around me soon brought me to my own orgasm, and instead of riding out my own release, I pushed myself into the hilt, filling him with my seed. Once the affects of my release were over, I relaxed, head meeting his chest for a moment as I took a second to compose myself before I pulled out, laying next to him in the bed.

Casimiro moved so he was by my side, head on my shoulder and I lazily wrapped an arm around his waist. "Fin," I heard him say and I looked down at him, opening an eye and raising a brow. "Fin, I'm still starving."


End file.
